User talk:Lemursrule
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Forum:Dub voices page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 16:49, 3 May 2009 Anime/Manga Contrast The box with all the letters & symbols underneath the save button contains links for some of the wiki code, including references. You can just click the bit you want, and it places it wherever you last typed. Or you can just copy/paste it from elsewhere. About your suggestion - I've noticed a lot of differences between the anime & manga in the early days too. But I'm not sure if creating new articles on it is the way to go. We have projects under way to create extensive summaries of the episodes and chapters (the Volume Summary Project and Anime Summary Project), and all episode summaries have links to the summaries of the chapter that they cover (and I plan to do the same for the chapters - linking them to the episode pages), so comparing & contrasting them should be straight forward. Though maybe that isn't as detailed as you are suggesting. Perhaps it can be integrated with those projects. If you wish, you can make a thread about it in the Forum:Improvements and Issues or on the Policy & Standards Committee's page, and see what others think. It's helpful to bring these things up there so that others can contribute their ideas and identify problems with an idea & fix them. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I've gone ahead and created a forum for it at: Forum:Anime/Manga Differences Article. I've just reposted your message to me there with a short response. Feel free to continue it there and we'll see what people think. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:49, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Name meaning trivia We don't allow the name meaning trivias unless there is an official source stating that that is the intended meaning. You can post them in the Forum:Meaning of names, but they will be removed from the articles. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 00:07, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: DVD I'm not sure, but I'll bring it up with the other administrators to see what they think. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sounds interesting and helpful. I think it would be something that could be very comprehensive if Yyp and Arrancar109 are on board with that we should be able to work it out.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Wow, did that ever skip my mind. Sorry about that. Anyway, exactly what did you have in mind for starting the actual articles regarding the DVD sets? I mean, I saw on Salubri's talk page that you have some ideas as to what would go onto each article, but how would you go titling the DVD sections, and what would be their overall layout? And regarding the movies... exactly, how would we do that? Would we create a DVD subsection for them? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Policy Please do not post spoilers anywhere other than the Spoiler page - it is against the Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy. You have been around long enough to know this. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) OP & ED I don't like the song for the ending but I love everything about the opening. Yes it is very spoilerific. I guess the anime studio isn't too bothered about them spoiling things for "anime-only" fans. On the upside, we now know that they are going to cover a lot of ground before subjecting us to more fillers. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:21, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Blogs Was hoping to not have to even go through this but apparently its necessary. While you have full capablity to talk about whatever you choose outside the site. The site is about Bleach now your blog maybe about something having to do with Kubo but this isn't a site about him personally but his work in Bleach. Your blog is essentially about Lady Gaga and her songs and corresponding stuff and now your posting links to none Bleach related material. Regardless of any link you think it has we don't use outside references remotely. Nor whether Kubo likes a particular singer or what have you is important to Bleach unless he specifically uses the song in bleach. Having said that its fully within policy to get rid of all outside material including your blog and any blog comment you made to off topic and outside sources. Hopefully in the future staying on topic within whats happening in Bleach or about Bleach will be what is engaged in. Thank You.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:38, May 13, 2010 (UTC)